


Clocks

by Lokkish



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkish/pseuds/Lokkish
Summary: Of Passing Time





	Clocks

You act and react and you know that time has slipped away. 

You pace, and write, and draw, and dance, as time slips away. 

You know that time is going against you. Yet you dare not look. You dare not peak. For time will always be your rival. 

You make, and break, and take, and shape, and you know that time is slipping away. 

You hope that when you have finished you will have something to show for all these passing moments. 

Thus you resist the urge of the clock and concentrate on the here and now and present. Hoping that each second, each minute, each hour is worth it.


End file.
